Rose Thoughts
by hateKYEfever
Summary: Not saying whose... my first post... pls be kind.. vague yuri..


Disclaimer: Don't own MariMite

A/N: Very VERY vague yuri... No love scene whatsoevah!

R&R please...

Rose Thoughts

Yeah, I remember now...

The reason why I chose her... Yes, I remember...

I chose her... because she was unique... very **very** special... She is different all throughout...

It seems like she's living two lives at the same time... Seems like...

I have chosen her because she was rough on the outside, but smooth on the inside. She was light and dark... She was...

She was the perfect imouto one could have.

One who would be unreachable for others, yet only an inch away from me. One who would not mind what the others say, yet will be mindful of how I would feel. One who would walk tall among the rest, yet will let me walk first or beside me, whichever I prefer. One who would be stoic and reserve to others, yet would always have a smile just for me.

Yes, she was **perfect**...

I chose her because I want to experience her perfection. I want to experience how special I could be to her. Her oneesama.

She was really perfect.

When I turned 17 and became a second year, I was really looking forward to having a special petite soeur.

One who would make me forget about the troublesome days and just remind of peaceful nights... One who would make me smile and await mornings, and dread the dawn of it...

I was frantic, with my mind waging a war on its own, but still my face showed reserve. My oneesama was very worried of me; I guess she read the anxiety through my eyes. I said I'll be fine.

I'll be fine because today I'll find my _**perfect imouto**._

I attended all of the welcoming parties I could be at, just to find that one special girl. But alas, the day has gone and no sign of her. I was devastated.

My frustration brought me to the kendo training club. It was always the most quiet place in the school and I really wanted to sigh out all of my disappointments today.

I decided to watch the kendo team practice. I can't do anything else now, can I? So, I ushered myself in. The kendo team captain welcomed me and told me how pleased she was that a famous bouton is there to watch and support the team. I just smiled.

_Famous, neh?_

I sat willing my nerve to not expect flowery girls and looked around, only to be caught halfway from my breath.

Most of the kendo members... are tall... and very **VERY** stoic, aren't they? Sheesh, how do you make friends with a stone? I could never fin-- Find...

Her...

Here...

I felt my eyes bulge.

She stood there, with her face showing the hardness it should, standing with the rest of the team memb-- NO. I corrected myself... She stood there alone. Because she stood out. Her face calm. Her strikes hard yet fluid. She was...

"Perfect..."

I felt my cheek blush. She looked at me and I burned. I was planning on going home early but I waited for her.

Her.

The kendo captain thanked me for watching. It was a long day, she was saying, and offered me to be walked home. I refused as politely as I could then I excused myself and approached her.

She acted as if she was expecting me, bowing as soon as I called her attention. I introduced myself. She gave me her name. I asked if we could talk alone, apologized how sudden it was. She nodded at me, and as much as I would like to wonder how easily this was all happening, I was just too excited to care.

I looked at her and felt my heart race again. She was so breathtaking! If you look at her closely, she has this softness that you could never imagine. I held her hand, her face does not flinch. She was really expecting this!

And before long, I made her my petite soeur.

The days went on and I know everyday people are looking at us. We are already an item on our first week, though I know first hand that she does not see me like that. Nonetheless, she always made my day.

She was really perfect.

Soon I'm not only an idol to most of the lower years and some of my upperclassmen; I was also the object of envy. The dashing kendo prince and the calm rose.

Just _perfect_.

But, happiness lasted for only a year to me. Which was more than enough, I suppose. I don't regret choosing her. And I never questioned her intentions of accepting my rosary just like that.

Somehow, I knew.

Come my third year, she quickly informed me that she has already chosen.

"So sudden, neh, oneechan?" I smiled that day. Satisfied.

"Hai, Oneesama. She's my cousin. Will it be ok?" She said, giving me her smile, her words firm yet gentle, made me think that seeking my approval was just out of respect... She would have returned **my** rosary if I said no...

"Of course, my sister..." I said.

And as she bowed and excused herself, I knew that her thoughts, actions, and emotions will no longer be for my satisfaction.

I saw them together for the first time, walking towards me. She was looking at the younger girl with all the sweetness she had showed before, or more than what she gave before...

I was really jealous.

I wore my mask and faced them cheerfully, examined the young girl who beamed up at my imouto before smiling politely at me. I hugged her, giving my acceptance and blessing of some sort.

I knew my petite soeur would love it.

She smiled again at me and then to the young girl, who now held her arm as they walked away from me. I sighed. I'm not yet leaving the school and yet my happiness was taken away from me, so easily.

Now I begin to wonder if the young girl was the **ONLY** reason she has in becoming my soeur. Nah! She's not like that.

She's my sister. My perfect sister...

I smiled as I looked at them, careful not to let anyone see how I long to turn back time.

They walked hand in hand and somehow, the sting won't just disappear. She was still the girl I chose before. _My imouto_. Nothing can change that.

She was so **perfect**.

She still is.

------------


End file.
